


Thirsty

by Shinigami_HiMeSakura



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Top Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29854779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_HiMeSakura/pseuds/Shinigami_HiMeSakura
Summary: With everything going well with their security business and them finally on the same page, Ian wakes up one morning just completely in awe of his husband and his desire to wreck him in every way he can think of. When a late start throws off his plans, Ian decides he has to get a little..creative if he doesn't want to spend the entire day thirsting after Mickey like a man stranded in a middle of a desert with no water.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 12
Kudos: 167





	Thirsty

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between 11x4 and 11x5 while being inspired by watching them make that car shake in 7x11 ;)
> 
> I just recently got into Shameless and Ian/Mickey quickly became my fave couple. I'm still getting into the swing of writing them and figured a piece of ol fashioned smut would be a good first attempt. :) I hope they're not too out of character and I hope everyone enjoys this!

To say Ian was turned on right now would be an understatement.

Well turned on was probably more fitting for this morning. Waking up with Mickey in his arms, his husband's skin warm and his eyes soft as Ian gave into his urge to kiss him awake. Ian pulled back at Mickey's giggle and started to trail kisses down his neck.

“Tryin to start somethin there, Firecrotch?”

“Mmm, can't think of a better way to start the day.”

And he couldn't...until he happened to glance as his clock. That's when he noticed that if they didn't get up right that fucking minute, they were going to be late for their pickups. Things had been going well lately and he really didn't feel like trying to keep Mickey from stabbing any of the grow house owners. Well after that, his plans for an early morning quickie, followed by a shower quickie were dashed and he was left to thirst after his husband like a man stranded in a middle of a desert with no water.

It's not like he could really help it. He knew Mickey was hot, hell he definitely told him that often enough, but there was something about him like this. Looking like a G.I. Joe and running around in full business mode that had Ian a bit hot at the collar. Mickey excelled at this like he excelled at every other scam or hustle he'd run, already using that fast talking mouth of his to get them higher rates than their competition.

He just wished that right now...Mickey would use that mouth on somethin else.

It took everything he had to keep from trying to adjust himself. Cargo pants definitely had less space than he thought. He glanced over at Mickey, making sure his eyes were still fully focused on the road, so Ian's could be fully focused on him. He reached down and shifted his cock, biting his his lip to keep from moaning. It was only a matter of time before Mickey would realize where Ian's focus had truly been, but an idea flashed in his head and he knew his thug would end up enjoying it.

He let his fingers drift over the console before placing them lightly on Mickey's thigh, smiling when a tattooed hand squeezed his own before going back to the wheel. He knew this was his chance. He slipped his hand up a little bit higher, giving a nice stroke to the trapped cock beneath the fabric.

The reaction was instant.

“Fuck!” Mickey gasped as he felt Ian's hand grope at his cock. His fingers twitching before he clutched the steering heel tighter. “You got some type of death wish, Gallagher?!”

Ian just snorted, his hand never ceasing its movement. “Don't act like we've never done this before. I seem to remember some very enthusiastic road head on our wedding night.” He smirked at the hitch in breath from beside him. “Besides, since when is it a crime to want to fuck my _husband_?”

Ian would never get tired of seeing what that one word did to him. Mickey's hands tightened further on the wheel and a shaky whisper of “fuck” fell from his lips. Ian continued to move his hand lazily, stroking the steadily growing bulge in Mickey's pants. 

“Ca-can't you fucking wait?!” He managed to stammer out. He struggled to keep his eyes open, wanting nothing more than to close them and relax into that touch. Ian glanced up right as Mickey slipped his lip between his teeth. The glint in his eye betraying his true thoughts. “We still got runs and shit to do. Aren't you the one always telling me we can't be late?”

Ian knew every word out of Mickey's mouth right then was straight bullshit. He knew his husband better than he knew himself. He watched as Mickey's fingers tapped constantly at the wheel and his teeth continued to worry his lip, mainly to keep from moaning out loud. 

It was time to go in for the kill.

“But,” Ian said with a grin. “If you don't want to...” Before he could even finish his sentence, one of Mickey's hands covered his own. He kept him from pulling away and started to move their hands at the speed he wanted.

“You move your hand and I'll punch you in your fucking throat.” Mickey growled hungrily.

Ian let Mickey control their movements, deciding now to drive him crazy with his words as well as his hands. “Fuck you have no idea how hot you are right now.” Ian hissed. “I gotta admit, seeing you in camo might be a new kink for me.” He slipped his hand from Mickey's, ignoring the low whine and ran it up the arm still lightly stroking his cock. “I couldn't stop watching you today. Everything you did, every time you moved, all I could think about was how badly I wanted in that ass.”

Mickey's breathing picked up and he struggled to keep his focus on the road. He hadn't realized that Ian's had returned to his cock and started to move again. A strangled gasp was pulled from his throat, but he couldn't stop the rocking of his hips. He knew he had to focus though. He couldn't kill them both until he'd had Ian's dick inside him. They were basically done for the day anyway. All they had to do was drop off Kev's weed and return the SUV. He had almost convinced himself he could wait and then Ian started talking again.

“That ass of yours is a thing of dreams, ya know that Mick?” His voice had turned to a lustful whisper, almost a growl that had another shudder going through Mickey's body. “I can't keep my hands off it and I know you don't want me to. Do you know what I was thinking about before we left this morning?”

Mickey swallowed heavily. This fucker was not gonna make this easy for him. “N-no. Tell me.” He finally replied.

Ian chuckled, but it wasn't a normal chuckle. There wasn't anything light or humorous about it. That chuckle meant Ian had a plan for him and Mickey couldn't wait to find out what it was. “Hauling your ass onto the counter and eating you out until you were screaming and your legs couldn't stop trembling.”

“Ju-just stop fuckin...oh fuck this!” 

Ian smirked as it seemed Mickey's patience had finally shattered. He made a sharp left and started heading to a bunch of old abandoned warehouses. Ian was amazed that they actually made it in one piece and there weren't any cops following them as they pulled into an alcove between loading docks. 

Mickey had barely put the car in park before he was on Ian. Moans fell from his lips as they kissed frantically, his hands struggling to free Ian from his seat belt. When Mickey heard the passenger door open he pulled back in confusion. “The fuck you doin'?”

“Getting out.” Ian said just as breathlessly. “I'm gonna fuck you on the hood.”

Mickey's eyebrows nearly met his hairline. “Not in the middle of the fucking day, you not.”

“We're not fucking in the backseat of Kev's truck.” Ian almost shivered at the thought and that definitely wasn't from pleasure. He really didn't want to think about what had gone on in here.

“It's Kev! Do you know how many times he's probably fucked back there?! I don't think he's gonna notice!”

When Ian actually seemed to be weighing his options, Mickey groaned and slammed their lips together again before mouthing at his neck. “If you don't get back there and get on me, you're gonna watch me take care of _this_ ,” He punctuated the word with a slow grind against Ian's thigh as he climbed into his lap. “Then we'll go home and maybe, just maybe, I'll consider fucking you.”

 _Kev will get over it._ Ian thought dazedly as he pushed Mickey off his lap to guide him to the back before scrambling after him. He wasted no time, getting comfortable and pulling at his belt while Mickey struggled to pull as much of his gear off as he could. Ian didn't want to wait any longer than he had to. 

Pulling Mickey firmly into his lap, he started nipping at those plump lips as his hands finished tugging off Mickey's vest and shirt. He knew he wouldn't be satisfied until he could feel that soft, heated skin against his own. At the grip Mickey has on his biceps as Ian attacks his neck and chest, he's reminded at just how strong Mickey is. They have day like this and a few hours later he's seeing bruises on his shoulders and wondering why his ribs are sore before he remembers how tightly Mickey likes to be wrapped around him. 

“Yeah, this gotta go.” He mumbles before capturing Mickey's lips again as he frantically starts working on his pants. “Why did I think it was a good idea for you to wear all this shit?”

Mickey just chuckled breathlessly. He slipped his hand inside to grasp that cock he could never get enough of and started rocking their hips together. “Fuuuuck” He couldn't help but arch into the pleasure, feeling his hips already to start to lose control. “Need you in me Ian. Can't wait much longer.”

Neither could Ian at this point, if he was honest. Having Mickey in his lap, having his _husband_ in his lap flushed and panting. Those beautiful blues eyes of his so dark with lust all Ian could see is black. Having his man looking this good and on the verge of begging, well Ian couldn't have expected this even in his wildest fantasies. 

“Get those pants off.” Ian growled, his voice taking on a familiar sultry tone that had a new rush of heat down to his cock. “I want to feel all that ass around me as I pound you senseless.”

Mickey instantly did his best to shimmy out of the cargo pants, managing to get them over and off one boot before saying fuck it and dropping back onto Ian's lap. His eyes narrowed at the small tube of lube Ian was using to slick his fingers up.

“Gallagher, that better not be Kev's. I swear to god if it is you're walking home.” It was one thing to be fucking in Kev's truck, but Mickey drew the line at using the man's lube. Even if he did want nothing more than his husband balls deep in his ass right then. 

Ian just snorted and gestured to his discarded vest. “Gonna pretend you didn't just say that.” He wrapped his free arm around Mickey's waist, pulling them flush together and making their cocks brush. 

While Mickey was now convinced that Ian had planned the whole thing, the fingers teasing at his hole were making it really hard for him to give him shit about it. 

“Fingers. In me. Now.” He growled, whining softly when the slick fingers did nothing but tease his rim and he couldn't stop the full body shiver that washed over him. It wasn't fair. His husband was playing dirty and he knew it. Ian could play Mickey's body like the finest instrument. He knew where to touch and how to do it to get whatever he wanted outta Mickey. Ian knew the quickest way to get Mickey complaint or as the redhead like to call it, absolutely sex drunk, was to tease his ass.

All it took was a slight brush, a sudden squeeze, or Ian running his finger down the seam of his pants between his cheeks, feeling those muscles twitch against him. All of it had the baddest Milkovich turning into the needy bottom that only Ian got to see and he loved it.

Mickey gasped sharply and shuddered as two slick and thick fingers finally pushed their way inside. His eyes fluttered shut and he dropped his head to Ian's shoulder, his hips already rocking back against them, trying to force them deeper. Ian eagerly sped up his fingers, spurred on by the breathy moans and gasps in his ear. When Mickey's fingers shakily slipped between them to grasp his cock, he tossed his head back, knocking it against the head rest as he hissed in pleasure.

“Come on! Get _in_ me.” Mickey would forever deny that he was whining, but he couldn't deny he had trouble thinking straight when it came to anything involving Ian's dick. When he discovered all the wonderful things that it could to do him, let's just say his priorities started to get a little skewed, and his pride slowly started to sink down the list of things he gave a fuck about.

“Alright alright.” Ian chuckled as he pulled his fingers away. “Impatient, aren't we?” He quickly grabbed the lube and slicked himself up before gripping Mickey's hips and holding him right above his cock. He could feel Mickey struggling against his hold and smirked. “Go ahead and take a seat Mick.”

He expected the snort in response and the playful punch to his shoulder, but Mickey didn't hesitate to follow Ian's request. Using one hand to steady Ian's cock, he dropped down slowly, biting his lip as he bottomed out. The sounds of their panting echoed through the truck as Mickey adjusted. His thighs continued to twitch and he tried to relax. No matter how often they did this, Ian's cock always filled him just right. It seemed like every time they fucked, that glorious nine inches always seemed to stretch him wider and find spots deep inside him that could generate pleasure he never knew existed. While he never would admit it, he needed that cock like he needed air. 

“Oh Mickey.” Ian breathed out, chest heaving. He wasn't fairing much better. His hands groped roughly at Mickey's ass, using the last threads of his patience to remain still. “Fuck! You gotta move.”

He rolled his hips slowly. His tongue running across his lips as he relished the feel of the cock inside him. It never took long for him to forget about everything thing else but Ian when they were like this. It always felt like that everything he did never failed to make Mickey go wild.

And wild he went.

After the first few slow rolls of his hips, Mickey decided that it was not a day for slow and easy. He quickly picked up speed and started riding Ian in earnest. He worked his hips smoothly, taking that cock like it was the only thing he could remember how to do. He could feel the truck begin to rock the harder he bounced in Ian's lap and reveled at the feelings building up inside him.

“Yessss!” A long, drawn moan was pulled from his throat as he tossed his head back and bit harder into his already swollen lip.

Ian didn't like that. It took years before Mickey would let himself get loud and soon as Ian heard those sounds, there was no turning back for him. He started help Mickey move, shifting in a way that he knew would have him tagging his prostate with every thrust. “C'mon Mick. Lemme hear you.” He leaned up and ran his teeth up his neck before capturing his lips in another biting kiss. 

“No one's around.” He breathed. When Mickey had dropped down again, he'd snapped his hips up and held him there, smirking at the loud, tortured cry that fell from his lips. 

“That's how you want it right?” Ian rocked his hips as much as he could, watching as Mick's face went slack and his eyes started to roll back in his head. He grinned as he rolled his hips, knowing that his cock was constantly grinding against Mickey's prostate. “Good and hard? With me pounding you to the point where all you can do is take it? Where all you can do is whine and writhe in my lap?”

Yeah, Mickey wanted it like that. Mickey always wanted it like that. His husband knew that but loved to torture him and make him say just how much he wanted that dick. Luckily for Ian, he was too far gone to give a fuck that Ian had him begging for it...again. “Yeah I want it like that. Please!”

Now Ian loved Mickey every way possible, but he loved him especially when he got like this. When he was all breathy moans and flushed skin. That tough exterior melted away and he got to see that softness and it was for his eyes only. He couldn't tease him anymore, even if he wanted to. He tried to hold off his orgasm for as long as he could, but he could feel that heat pooling in his belly and if the way Mickey couldn't hold his voice back any longer was any indication, he wasn't the only one that was close. He braced one foot on the ground and the other on the center console. With a nip at his earlobe, he whispered.

“Hold on tight.”

Mickey's jaw went fully slack and his head dropped to his shoulder with a silent scream as Ian pistoned his hips, bouncing him helplessly in his lap and had him wrapping his arms tightly around Ian's shoulders for good measure. Mickey wasn't sure where he was at this point. His world had narrowed down to him and Ian and nothing else mattered. 

Fuck Mick!” Ian mouthed at his neck, “So good...so close.” He groaned loudly when Mickey clenched around him, apparently more than eager to drag him over the edge too. “You gonna come for me?” He dropped a hand to Mickey's lap, working his cock over with quick strokes.“Gonna come all over yourself?” 

“I..I..ahhh shit!” He panted out against Ian's neck. He couldn't move his arms. It was like his body moved on its own and he had no choice but to give it want it wanted, and right then, it wanted pleasure. He was Ian's to be used and fucked as he saw fit and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

His body was on fire, bolts of pleasure were firing off constantly under his skin where Ian touched him. He was glad this place was abandoned because he could only imagine how he sounded. Even with the blood pounding in his ears, he dimly remembered that his husband asked him a question and he knew he had to answer.

“Yeah, yeah I'm gonna fuckin come!” Ian growled loudly as he felt Mickey's teeth bite into his shoulder. He could feel Mickey's entire body trembling in his arms. The muffled yet still loud grunts as he felt the rush of heat cover his hand.

Ian never stopped moving. He couldn't. Not when Mickey's hole was still clenching on just the side of too tight or the way he almost drunkenly continued to kiss and mark at his neck. “Can I come inside Mick? You gonna let me mess you up?”

And Mickey knew this was a side effect of having Ian's dick inside him. He would have never agreed to it otherwise. It was always hot when Ian filled him up, not so much when he had to walk around with his jizz inside him after though. With that in mind, he knew what his answer had to be.

“Ian...” he murmured. “Do it.”

Ian didn't need to hear anymore. It took maybe two or three more thrusts before he stilled, holding him flush against him one last time. He buried his face into Mickey's neck, groaning as his hands gripped tightly onto Mickey's hips. He couldn't wait to see the finger shaped bruises there the next day.

He felt Mickey go limp in his arms. He ran his hands soothingly over Mickey's back as his body continued to tremble as he enjoyed the aftershocks. Ian sighed happily and started a trail of kisses on his neck.

“I know I promised to eat you out until you started trembling, but I think this worked out just as well, don't you?” He said with a breathless chuckle.

Mickey just made a content sound that Ian would never say out loud sounded almost like a purr at fear of losing his dick. ”Fuck off.” He mumbled. His face never moved from where he had nuzzled into his neck and his hand came up to lazily stroke at his cheek. 

Ian just grinned as he kissed his temple. He hissed as Mickey weakly clenched around him in response. He pulled out slowly and hugged Mickey to his chest, content to bask in the afterglow for just a little longer. “Come on tough guy. We have to get the truck back to Kev.”

“Actually I was thinking,” Mickey said teasingly, sitting up to smirk at Ian. “That offer of ass eating still on the table, Mr. Milkovich? No time like the present, right?”

The lust that Ian thought he had just sated seemed to return in full force. He wrapped an arm around Mickey's waist and lifted him until he was lying back on the seat. He slipped to his knees and placed Mickey's legs over his shoulders. He met Mickey's smirk with a look of his own and the moment their eyes locked, he knew Kev would have to wait just a little while longer. 

“Whatever you want, Mr. Gallagher.”


End file.
